1. Field:
This invention relates to exercise machines which may be reconfigured for doing multiple exercises and, in particular, it relates to a cable rower which may be reconfigured into a slant board useful for performing a variety of exercises.
2. State of the Art:
More recent rowing machines have been presented which may be reconfigured for doing exercises other than rowing-type exercises. In particular, rowing machines which use arms or oars may be reoriented between a horizontal position and a vertical position so that various lifting and overhead exercises may be performed in addition to rowing exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,881 (Watterson) is one example of such a machine.
Cable-type rowing machines are also known and are generally more compact than rowing machines with arms or oars. Cable rowing machines typically employ a handlebar which is grasped by the hands in lieu of or as the simulated oars. The handlebar is connected by a cable to a resistance device. In use, the handlebar is pulled by the user who is positioned on a seat.